A Love Story
by avrilkkk
Summary: Kairi was bullied by her classmates because of the way she looked. Then at high school, she totaly changes her look and her attitude. She then falls for Riku, her homeroom classmate, but then she meets Sora, who aparently, tells her that riku is HIS!Revie
1. Intro:Change and Fall in Love

**Hey! This is my new fic…and well, my only fic in English****, but don't worry! I'll be updating different fics and all of them in English!!!! Yup! But I just need to finish this so keep cheering for me and don't forget to review!!!**

**SUMMARY: **Kairi was bullied by her classmates in Junior High because of the way she looked. To change all that, she walks into High School with a new look and a new attitude, as she is getting kind of used to school, she finds herself falling for Riku, a classmate of her same homeroom... But when everything seems to get wonderful, Sora comes into the picture and tells Kairi that Riku is his…

**DISCLAIMER:**_** KINGDOM HEARTS IT'S NOT OWNED BY AVRILKKK. She doesn't own the characters, or the cities, Islands that were appearing at the game…(You know, twilight town, destiny islands….etc.)**_

_**IMPORTANT!!!! THIS FIC MAY CONTAIN KIND OF GAY STUFF (ALTHOUGHT THIS FIC IS AROMANCE BETWEEN BOY AND GIRL…)**__** SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ!!!!**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**LOVE STORY**

**Introduction: Change and fall in love.**

"Hey! Hey Girls! Have you seen that geek?" A girl said while walking up to a group of girls, the girls just looked at her with interest.

"Yeah, she's a total nerd! She always wears her skirt under her knee!" One of the girls said jumping a little "And have you seen those creepy glasses?"

"I totally have! It covers like all her face!" Other girl said.

What they didn't noticed, or pretended to not notice, was that a girl with her skirt under her knee, with big glasses, and with her red hair tied in two braids was standing near enough to hear absolutely everything…but still, she didn't care, or pretended not to care.

"So…What was her name again?" Other girl asked.

"Um…I think it was…Kairi!"One girl answered.

"Yeah, I remember! Kairi Anderson, right?"

Kairi nodded to herself and sighed, how could they be so horrible? Talk about her like this even though they knew she could clearly hear them…She sighed again and exited the homeroom class, her friend Aerith, Who was standing outside in the corridor greeted her with a gentle smile which she responded with other smile.

"Hey Kairi, How was your homeroom class?"Aerith said, Kairi almost glared at her but reminded herself it wasn't her fault.

"Horrible. They started with the geek and nerd names for me" Kairi said in an upset tone.

"Is that so…?" Aerith said worried "Well at least this is the last day of school…right?" But Kairi didn't answered; Aerith looked at her a little upset and repeated "Right?"

"Oh, Yeah sure" Kairi said obviously not paying attention and Aerith knew why right away. A tall guy with tanned skin, blue eyes and blond hair walked past them, he was with his friends and a girl with chestnut hair next to him who was talking with him.

"Tidus huh" Aerith said "He's doing pretty well with Yuna"

"Yes…she is so lucky" Kairi said dreamily.

"Kairi, he has a girlfriend" Aerith said

"Who said I liked him" Kairi said blushing.

"Um…you practically looked at him with the 'I love you' look" Aerith said smiling.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever" Kairi said rolling her eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

"…So, as I was saying, 'we all want to make our own futures, but would we know what future we want to have?' Many of you will be our school pride…" The principal continued with his long speech.

"Hey Tidus, do you know that Kairi Geek?" A girl that was sitting behind Tidus asked lowly, he turned around.

"Yeah" He answered.

"I think she likes you…"the girl said.

"Well, she has never approached to me so I really don't mind" Tidus said.

Kairi, who was sitting just three seats to the right from the girl speaking to Tidus, was listening coldly, holding some tears.

"And if she asks you out?" The girl asked.

"Are you kidding me? I have a girlfriend! And she's not my type at all!"Tidus answered.

'_No way' _Kairi thought as she stranded, everyone in the assembly salon looked at her, but she didn't care at all and run out to the bathroom.

A small tear slide through her cheek, and fell on her knees, she took off her glasses and covered her face with her hands, crying desperately…

'_**We all want to make our own futures, but would we know what future we want to have?'**_

Her principal's words ringed in her head, what kind of future did she want? Be a nerd for the rest of her life?

"Kairi…" Aerith entered the bathroom looking worried.

No…she wanted to change, she wanted to be someone different, gentle but cool… '_Strong_' she thought '_I want to be strong'_

"Aerith" Kairi said with a determined look "Next year at High School, I'll change, a new Image…"

"What do you mean?" Aerith asked.

"What I mean is that next year you'll see a different Kairi Anderson…"She said standing "And I'll definitely find a wonderful boyfriend as Yuna's…"

After this, she threw her glasses to the floor and stepped on them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The Introduction is finished…ok, maybe in one or two weeks I'll update a new chapter…**

'**Next Chapter: First Day.'**

**Ok, now, I know that there's nothing wrong(I mean gay) in the introduction…it's not that I like yaoi, it's just it's part of the fic.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Avrilkkk.**


	2. Ch1:First Day

**Hey! Okay, this is the first chapter! YAY! Although the introduction was short, I think this chapter will be long, so hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLIMER: I don't own Kingdom hearts or characters or places or whatever!**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter1: The First Day.**

"Kairi Dear! It's almost time to go to school!" Kairi heard her mother saying from the kitchen down stairs.

"I'm coming! Just one sec! " Kairi answered as she took her bag, then she looked at herself in the body length mirror, she smiled at herself and took a lip gloss she had in her pocket, then she applied it on her lips and smiled again. "Morning's first check! Okay, ten finger over the knee skirt length, check! Strawberries gloss on the lips, check! Hair untied and under the shoulders length, check!"

"Kairi, I'm serious! You'll be going late!" Her mother yelled, Kairi sighed.

"Yes, I Know mom!"Kairi answered and walked to the door, but before she exited the room, she gave one more glance at her image in the mirror and grinned.

"This is going to be a great day…" She said to herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kairi! Why did you have to be a slowpoke now?" Selphie, her neighbor asked her as she made some little jumps.

"Sorry, my bad" Kairi said as she started walking her way to school.

" Yeah! If they scold me on my first day of school, I'll blame you!"Selphie said, Kairi just laughed. Selphie wasn't really in her high school, she just had to walk the same way to get to her school, but because Selphie was so child like, her parents asked Kairi to take care of her on the way which Kairi obviously accepted.

"So Kairi, Do you think you're prepared for high school?" Selphie asked.

"Yep! I even made my image check this morning" Kairi said "I'll definitely have a normal high school life this year, and maybe even a boyfriend!"

"Yeah, Yeah, Whatever you say…" Selphie said rolling her eyes "Just make sure you don't get yourself into problems"

"Look who's talking" Kairi said with a grin "The problem queen"

"Problem princess" Selphie corrected "The problem queen is always that Rikku girl…"

"Oh, really…" Kairi said with not much care, Selphie just ignored it and with a smile she nodded.

"Yep, but she's still in eighth grade so she has a long year to pass to get to high school, but when she arrives I'll win the place!"

"Okay then I wish you luck" Kairi said. Then she said good bye to Selphie who was walking one or two more blocks to get to her bus stop.

"Kairi" Kairi herd someone say, she then turned to see a cute Aerith with her usual braid and her new school uniform "You look really good with that uniform on."

"Thanks, hey you look cute too" Kairi said smiling, the two kept quiet for a bit, then Kairi smiled and extended her arms to the sides "So…How's it? Have I changed?"

"You're wonderful" Aerith said smiling sweetly. They started walking through the school's gate, the destiny islands private school, where Kairi was sure, none of her junior high classmates were into…She made Aerith do a big research of her classmates likings and academic abilities to finally find a good high school where none of them would be able to enter or want it either.

"Aerith I…" Kairi was about to say something when something that seemed to be a bag hit her on her head, she was about to complain when she saw a tall guy with shoulder length long silver hair and green eyes who was the owner of the bag smiling at her.

"Sorry about that…" The guy said and continued on his way.

"How rude…"Aerith said, but Kairi just kept staring at the guy.

"Cool…"Kairi said which made Aerith look at her in disbelief.

"You really are impossible aren't you?" Aerith said with a heavy sigh.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hello students, I'm Ms. Jane, I'm your homeroom teacher" A brunette woman said as she entered the classroom with a smile "And since this is our first class we will present to get to know at least our names…so who's first?"

'_How lucky…' _Kairi thought as she stared from her eye side at the guy who she bumped that was sitting next to her _'The cool guy is sitting next to me…'_

"Oh, it's your turn now…" Ms. Jane said pointing Kairi, She just grinned and stood up.

"Hey, my name is Kairi Anderson and I'm currently looking for a boyfriend" She said, everyone in the classroom laughed and wished her good luck except for the guy that was sitting next to her.

"What an airhead" He said chuckling as she sited again with shocked and pained face…

'_What the…now that was rude' _she thought as she glared at the boy _'I'm sitting next to him…how unlucky'_

"I'm Riku Genoise, It's nice to meet you all" The guy said presenting himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ah, Kairi, Isn't that the cool guy you bumped into this morning?" Aerith asked as Kairi exited her homeroom classroom.

"Don't you ever talk about him ever again, he's so rude and so stupid and…"Kairi started saying already walking through the hallway.

"You're so weird, first you say he's cool and then you say he's stupid…That's not normal you know?" Aerith said rising an eyebrow.

"I know…" Kairi said exiting the building and passing through the sports area.

"Maybe we should be careful here" Aerith said "There are soccer balls, and basket balls everywhere, it can hit our heads"

"Uh-huh" Kairi answered not really paying attention when something hit her on the head.

"Kairi, Are you Okay?"Aerith asked worried, Kairi just nodded and rubbed her head.

"It looks like I like being hit on the head…" Kairi said with a small laugh.

"I'm sorry" Someone said, Kairi looked at the guy who had spiky chestnut hair and blue eyes…

"It's ok, just pay more attention" Kairi said.

"Huh? I should be the one who's saying that" The guy said, Kairi glared at him and started walking again.

"I'm Sora Ganer by the way!" The guy said smiling, but Kairi never turned or answered with her name…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was after school, Kairi and Aerith were sitting on a little garden that was hidden in some part of the school, they were about to go but decided to wait a little since Kairi needed to peak up Selphie, the thing was that Selphie would arrive in one hour or so.

Aerith seemed a little self conscious and was quiet, but then with a huge sigh, she dicided to talk.

"Kairi, you know? I've been talking with some girls of our junior high and they are organizing a great reunion and…"Aerith started saying but Kairi just pretended to be ignoring her since she didn't wanted to hear more about her old life.

"I'm going to the shop to buy some snacks" Kairi said standing up "Want something?"

"Not really…"Aerith answered deciding to just stop talking about the junior high reunion.

"Okay then…"Kairi said already making her way to the shop.

"Hey airhead girl" someone said, Kairi turned to see it was Riku with the guy that hit her head with the ball, Sora.

'_Good, the two guys who love to hit heads' _Kairi thought rolling her eyes.

"Ms. Jane wants to see you, don't ask me why" Riku said passing again, Kairi glared at him.

"So…You know Riku?" Sora asked her with a smile "Kairi Anderson right? Do you have a crush on him?"

"That guy is rude and stupid, there's no way I like him" Kairi said upset.

"…Okay, that's good" Sora said

"What did you…?" Kairi looked at him confused until Riku called Sora who left right away.

'_What was that just now?' _Kairi thought confused, but then she chose to ignore all that had happened and continued her way to the shop where she bought some chips and an apple juice. She texted Aerith saying that she had gone to the teacher room to meet Ms Jane, she didn't think that she would return to the small garden so she could already leave and headed towards the teacher room.

"Ms. Jane?" Kairi called her teacher as she entered the room; the brunette smiled at her and asked her to sit.

"There's something I need to ask you Ms Anderson" Ms Jane said "I have known that you were…well, you are a really efficient student with a pretty high score, I wish to use your capacity to be our new class representative"

"Huh? But isn't that the class decision? And so suddenly…I mean, it's our first day!" Kairi said surprised.

"Oh I know, but I have convinced almost all of the student council members to approve it" Ms Jane said "You'll see that your leadership will make us the best homeroom in the school!"

"But even if you say that…" Kairi said enviously "I wouldn't call myself a leader at all"

"Oh don't be modest! I know you were a great leader in junior high!" Ms Jane said in an enthusiastic tone of voice.

"Um…" Kairi started a little troubled "I…don't think that'll be the best decision…maybe we should wait for some weeks"

"But…" Ms Jane sighed and nodded "Very well…"

"Thank you" Kairi said standing up and exiting the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'_LEADERSHIP?! Who the hell did she got that from?! I have never been a leader!' _Kairi thought blushing in a kind of embarrassment; she sighed and shrugged _'It must've been mom…'_

She was walking towards who-knew-where waiting for the hour to get to Selphie pass, she saw a little café across the street so she decided to spend her time there. It was a really comfortable looking café, somewhat elegant but still with the casual usual appearance of a normal café, there were two or three persons attending the few customers who seemed to come often since they talked friendly.

"Welcome to 'Touché Café', may I take your order?" the waiter said, Kairi just shrugged and looked at the menu.

"Oh, I want the touché ice coffee please" Kairi said looking up to the waiter, she then gasped as she realized that her waiter was Riku "You?!"

"Oh, Airhead girl" Riku said smiling "Are you following me?"

"Ha, I would never do such a thing" Kairi said "You're the one following me aren't you?"

"No way" He said "If you're not fallowing me then, Why are you here?"

"That's none of your business" Kairi said "And why are you here, don't tell me you don't have much of money"

"Not really" Riku said "I just like it here"

Kairi looked at him a little curious since he seemed self conscious at that time, he looked pretty cool when he was not talking…Wait, What was she thinking?! But she had to at least admit he looked good like that.

"So…Do you want chocolate on your ice coffee?"Riku asked, she snapped right away and just nodded "All right" He started walking towards the kitchen, Kairi stared at him until he entered the kitchen.

"So…"Kairi gave a little jump and looked at the guy that sited next to her who was coincidentally Sora, who was smiling playfully "Do you like Riku?"

"I already told you I'm not interested at all!" Kairi said blushing a little.

"Then why are you blushing?" Sora asked, Kairi covered her face with her hands and glared at him.

"I'm not blushing" She said.

"Then what's wrong with you? All of a sudden so nervous" Sora smiled again goofily.

"It's only normal to act like this! You just appeared! And then you're asking me weird questions" Kairi said.

"Weird questions…?" Sora looked confused "Oh I get it, you think this are weird questions because you little cute thing haven't ever been asked about this! Don't tell me, have you ever even had a crush?"

"Ugh, shut up!" Kairi said now angry but then she though about her crush in junior high "I have had crushes…"

"Oh..."Sora looked interested "You've changed of mood so soon, it must have been a big crush!"

"Just shut up" Kairi said.

"Sora…" Riku, who was now next to their table said, Sora smiled at him nervously. "Stop it, you're going to leave this place whithout costumers because of your jokes!"

"Sorry…" Sora said.

"Here you go, your ice coffee" Riku said giving it to her, she smiled and pay up.

"I guess you're not that bad…I guess" Kairi said.

"Don't go around saying weird things Airhead" Riku said, Sora started to laugh and Kairi glared at the two.

"You're right, I shouldn't say this kind of weird things" She said, and exited the café.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ow Kairi! Why did you have to come so late?" Selphie asked "You're like a hour late!"

"Well, it was only ten minutes but…"Kairi said "But I guess this is your I'm sorry gift"

"Really?!" Selphie said taking the ice coffee that Kairi gave her "Oh thank you! I love this Café's Ice coffees!"

"Huh? You know that cafe?" Kairi asked.

"It's not that popular, but it really makes you feel better when you are feeling sad" She said

"Sad…?" Kairi asked

"Yep!" Selphie said.

'_Sad?' _Kairi wondered thought the rest of the way _'Riku's sad?'_

She shook her head a little and laughed at herself which Selphie found weird and stared at her with the _´What´s with you? ´_look.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm kinda surprised of what I'm thinking" Kairi said.

"Uh-huh…and What were you thinking?" Selphie asked.

"About…liking Riku" Kairi said a little dreamily.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ok. Well, it wasn't THAT long but still it took me a good time to finish it…I know there's still no romance or Sora/Riku stuff, but just wait to the next chapter!**

**By the way the next Chapter is: 'Chapter 2: Do you like him?'**

**AND I KNOW THAT THE CHARACTERS LAST NAMES are like weird and invented….but I'm not really good in putting names…anyway….**

**Thank you for all your reviews!**

**AvrilKKK**


End file.
